


Star wars: The Dying of the Light

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Episode: s05e02 The Wrong Jedi, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Code, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up of events after Season 5 episode "The Wrong Jedi", Ahsoka Tano walks away from the Jedi Order.  She meets up with Asajj Ventress in an old diner in a small corner of Coruscant, and there, they both have an epiphany about where to take their lives.</p><p>Ahsoka and Asajj take it upon themselves to free the fallen Jedi, Barriss Offee, from prison and redeem her to the path of the Light.</p><p>Part of this story is inspired by the poem "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" by Dylan Thomas</p><p>I tend to include  music links to my stories for dramatic purposes.  They are purely optional, but I like to listen to music when I read.  It puts me in the moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: The Dying of the Light

by lordhadrian, Mar 22, 2013, 3:50:48 AM  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Sci-Fi

STAR WARS: The Dying of the Light

 

She was gone. In that one last quiet moment with Anakin, Ahsoka Tano had walked away from it all. The Jedi, her Master, all of her hopes and ambitions. She was free to rewrite her destiny before others could do it for her.

Ahsoka put her best foot forward and walked away. Where will she go now? Her despair was so great she could have fallen to pieces there. Anakin watched in shock as she left. One strand of hair would hold a lifetime of memories. Anakin stood and watched, but he was not the only one to watch. In the distance, Ventress casually watches the events unfold and conclude.....

Anakin let her go. Ahsoka kept on going, further and further from the Temple. She had no money, no possessions, almost no strength to live. Though her walking took her far from her troubles, she realized she couldn't leave the planet except as a stowaway, or a brigand. As her stomach growled, she wondered how long it would take before she would start doing the unthinkable just to survive.

She had walked for hours, yet the temple was such a large building that it remained a major site in the panoramic view of the city behind her. She turned down an alley to escape the crowded streets. To escape the view of that Temple. Coruscant from the air looked so majestic for first time tourists, it becomes quite a disappointment when one reaches the smelly streets and exhaust filled sky ways of constant traffic. The beautiful lights of the night blind the unwary to seedy happenings and squalor of those who do not live like the Jedi, the politicians, or the criminal kings.

Down the alley was a hole in the wall bar, Shadout Mapes' Place. She walked in, tired and dejected. There were a few people in there. Not exactly a hive of scum, they were just more poor dregs of society who came here to either drink to remember or to forget. Ahsoka wondered which kind of drinker she would be if she could afford it.

She sat at a bar stool in a dark corner, just trying to be a fly on the wall. She put her head down and drifted away. Maybe this was all a dream. A bad dream. She would wake up again in the Temple, where everything was back in place. Anakin would be his old snarky self. The Council still full of wisdom, her friend Barriss....still a friend. The attack never happens, the war ends. The universe would be put back into proper order.

She knew it was a false dream to hope for. Hope had finally left. All she had left was herself. What has come to pass cannot be undone, unmade, or reversed. With any luck, she thought in her last waking thoughts, I will just become another cog in the Coruscant machine to be forgotten.

She awoke after a time, maybe thirty minutes later. The nap helped her, though her stomach growled mercilessly. "What now?" she murmured. She had suddenly noticed a large bowl of hot soup in front of her. She sat up from the table. In front of her was Ventress, sipping from her own bowl.

"Fancy meeting YOU here" Ventress greeted. Ahsoka hesitated, looked at the pale former apprentice of the nefarious Count Dooku. She looked down at her bowl. It was calling to her.

"Go on, eat. It's not poison". She grabbed the spoon and tried not to slobber like a gundark. Eating it slow took a lot of discipline.

"Thank you, Assajj" Ahsoka whispered. Ventress couldn't reply. She didn't know how to. She continued to eat.

Ventress tried a new approach to greeting her former enemy "I've been getting used to Coruscant, its locations, the eateries. Places to go, contacts to make. It helps me to survive. This place is not exactly a 4 star restaurant, but the food is good, the darkness is warmth, and the patrons don't look twice. In case you ever need a hangout. You could do worse"

They continued eating. It was Ahsoka's turn. "You have good skills to find me here".

Ventress simply shrugged "Amazing how we keep running into each other on a huge city planet. It's like we were destined to always meet"

"I hate that word" Ahsoka frowned "Destiny". She spoke it in a hushed tone, as if it were a four letter word not to be heard by children. "Everyone seems to think it's so important, fulfilling a damn destiny"

"Well, Isn't it?" Ventress was curious now "You Jedi all believe in that stuff. It was your destiny to leave the Jedi, to abandon them as they had abandoned you" Ventress finished her bowl, shaking her head "A bombing attack on the Temple.....*pfft* Only a Jedi would try a stunt like that....and to put you, of all people, on trial. I'll bet Obi-wan thought it was such a twist of destiny. Your own friend, setting you up as a terrorist, and using my blades as weapons against the very people she was supposed to protect..."

Ahsoka was not ready to face horrible truths "Please don't. I can't talk about it. About *her*. I don't know what happened. How it came to this...."

Ventress shrugged again "It just seems more like irony than destiny. I know what it's like to be betrayed, to be abandoned....."

Ahsoka took some comfort in Asajj's familiarity. "How did you deal with it? When you had no one to turn to?"

Asajj looked at her, matter of fact "I'm just numb. I've been numb to everything around me right now. Not sure how I should feel I suppose I should be angry and bitter. Trouble is, I was angry and bitter at the Jedi for so long....that I have nothing left to express after what Dooku did."

"Nothing at all?" Ahsoka looked at her "Your anger and passion were driving forces. Wouldn't you just be angry at Dooku and the Separatists?"

Ventress turned the tables "Shouldn't YOU be angry at the Jedi? You walked away from them, why not walk away from their philosophy?"

Ahsoka looked at her "I can't be mad at them....but I can never trust them again. They destroyed any sense of order and justice I ever had. I guess I'm numb too. It's a horrible feeling."

"And what about *her*? Surely you want revenge?" Ahsoka looked down at the table, more sad than angry.

Ventress signaled the bartender for drinks "Drinking helps. Not too much, though. I didn't survive the war this long without staying alert". Two glasses were placed before them.

Ahsoka tried her beverage. A quick gulped, it burned down her with a warm alcoholic sting. She coughed like a rookie. Ventress smiled a little, though it was a warm smile without malice. "You taken your first step into a bigger world, Ahsoka. One filled with bitterness, despair and disappointment. I've been on this road a long time. The only difference between your betrayal and mine was that I should have expected mine. First rule of being a Sith....is you never trust a Sith."

Ahsoka took a bigger gulp, felt warmer. She stared into space. "This war....this war has destroyed all we set out to do. I suppose it truly destroyed the Jedi and their values, just as Barriss said."

"It seems to have destroyed her as well. Corruption begets corruption, and the road to Hell is paved with *good* intentions." Ventress took a drink.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow "Don't mock me!".

Ventress replied without too much sympathy "I'm not mocking you. It is simply the nature of chaos. Sooner or later, chaos will destroy any orderliness, just as the chaos of war destroyed your order, and corrupted a wise Jedi to commit murder. It's not the first time wise Jedi have fallen to corruption. Look at Dooku....."

Ahsoka thought upon it and became more upset. "How can we fight against it? How come I never fell to the corruption? How did I escape the war's ugliness?"

Ventress wiped her mouth with a napkin "You were a lucky one. I suspect Anakin is the answer to that. I've seen how Jedi are. So restricted, so uptight. Anakin gave you room to breath, to live. He treated you like an equal, a person. Most of them, like Mace Windu....they live like robots. That's one of the reasons I hated them so much. Sooner or later, holding back one's passions causes one to snap. I guess Barriss wasn't as strong as everyone thought. War takes its toll, and breakdowns happen. You survived that dest-...sorry, you survived falling into that trap. The trap of creating Jedi order in a galaxy full of unrepentant chaos."

"Maybe I'm a fallen Jedi too" She sighed "I'll never be as great as Anakin or Obi-wan. What's more, I don't want to...."

Ventress was quick to correct her "If you were a fallen Jedi, you wouldn't be sitting here getting drunk. You walked away, you didn't fall. If you did....you'd become like me" Now Ventress sighed and felt despair "I have committed atrocities beyond scope and decency. I have destroyed whole worlds.....Why am I not on trial right now? Why doesn't Anakin hunt me down like an animal? Why does Obi-wan continue to think I am so damn redeemable?"

Ahsoka looked at her. Ventress finished her drink. It must have been a stronger drink than what the former Sith could handle. She was starting to warm up to Ahsoka and spill all her inner feelings through a bit of jolly inebriation "You know, Obi-wan's the only one who ever thought about reaching out to me.....trying to bring me into the light" Ventress started laughing a hopeless laugh. Ahsoka listened seriously "Dooku just saw me as a tool for his own glory, Anakin saw me as a trophy.....most Jedi just wanted to have me jailed and hung. Can't blame 'em. but Obi-wan....he always had this twinkle in his eye when we fought....like he knew the punchline to the greatest joke in the galaxy.....and he wanted to tell his stupid jokes rather than fight....I suppose if I weren't so angry all the time....I would have....wanted to listen...."

Ventress got teary eyed. Ahsoka noticed how weary she was. Ventress held back, but her eyes watered. "Look at all of us now....." Ventress started getting belligerent "LOOK AT WHERE DESTINY PUT US TODAY!" Patrons turned at her outburst, but looked away. Just another day, another sad sack at Shadout Mapes' place. Ventress looked at Ahsoka like she was the last good friend who would listen "We all got screwed, Ahsoka. You, me, Anakin, that idiot joker Kenobi....Bartender, I want a refill!"

Ahsoka put her hand on Ventress' shoulder, feeling awkward at trying to comfort her. "Maybe you've had enough."

"No...no I haven't" Ventress took the refill and had another swig. She was getting schnockered against her own advice "Look at what Destiny did! I hate that Bitch, Destiny! You know...."

Ahsoka leaned in to listen. Ventress was fully buzzed "Even as you walk away, you will be remembered as one of the greatest Jedi.....Me? I'm living like a womp rat....next to Dooku, I'll be remembered as one of the war's favorite punching bags. Anakin will be the poster boy for the Supreme Chancellor's agenda, And the Jedi Council get to look like a bunch of criminals. The war will break us all sooner or later, just like your friend. I suppose it doesn't matter. Destiny has one more page to write for us all, and it doesn't look like a happy ending, Ahsoka. Destiny has left me with nothing...just as it has left you with nothing. I just wish.....maybe....maybe Obi-wan could just tell me one of his stupid jokes.....before the knife of Fate turns one final time."

"No" Ahsoka responded. She pushed away her drink. It would solve nothing, and Ahsoka could see the road she might go down if she gave in like Ventress. "No, you are not controlled by Destiny! You are NOT a punching bag!"

Ventress looked at her. They were both at a crossroads in their hearts, Ahsoka could sense it. "We make our own destiny, we have a chance to walk our own path before the final page is written in history. Asajj...." Ahsoka pushed Ventress' drink away and grabbed her hand. Ventress was startled by the ex-Jedi's aggressive behavior "Maybe it WAS Destiny that brought us here today, not to destroy us, but to open a new door. The war cannot affect us anymore. The Jedi, the Sith. They cannot hurt us anymore!!"

"I'm starting to either really like you or be scared by you. What the hell happened to the squeaky clean little 'Snips?"

Ahsoka stood up, re-energized by their talk "Snips is gone, but what I am now....well, is the right person I need to be. Now, I'm going to help you be the person YOU need to be!"

"And just who am I supposed to be?" Ventress started to sober up, started thinking and getting a little scared at Ahsoka's energy.

Ahsoka leaned in to her "What you were in the past is gone. The hard, vengeful Sith killer Ventress is gone. Now....you can be what ever you want. You're here, alive, and you can either keep drinking and waiting for Destiny to write the story for you, or you can step up and become greater than the sum of your past! Do you have a ship?"

"I know where I can get one in an emergency. It ain't much to look at, but it's got what it takes. Why?" Ventress started to feel Ahsoka's excitement rub off, shaking off the drink that would have stopped her in her tracks.

Ahsoka found a new purpose "We are going to get out of here. The war is already destroying the hearts and minds of people here. We can escape."

Ventress started thinking "And go where?".

Ahsoka just smiled "Let's go. Let's go before we drink ourselves into becoming what we hate the most." They exit the bar.

In moments, they are on high landing pad atop one of the ports. Ventress pulls strings to gain access to a large Bounty Hunter ship. "I'm still making payments on this bucket, but it's pretty smooth" Ventress smiles proudly. On the side, in big letters, it was named "Sophonisba".

"It's a pretty name." Ahsoka smiled.

Ventress looked at her with a parental expression "More than just a name. Sophonisba was a legendary Princess of a more punic age in the Republic. Princess Sophnisba was on the losing side of a great war, long ago. Rather than surrender and be paraded as an animal in the capital....she...she took destiny in her own hands. She controlled her own Fate by drinking poison rather than being a prisoner of someone else's agenda. Hmm....now THAT'S ironic...."

Ahsoka grinned "It was a Destiny we are shaping now".

Ventress became concerned "And how do you know we are still in control of our own destiny? What makes you think you are not just being steered again? What makes you think we can win against this? Who can stop Fate from destroying us like it has destroyed the Sith and the Jedi?"

"Faith, my young padawan!" She gently patted Asajj's face in reassurance "Have faith!" Ahsoka gently grabs skeptical Ventress' hands tightly "Do not go gentle into that good night. Old age should burn and rave at close of day. Rage, RAGE against the dying of the light!"

"You're quite the poet" Ventress cocked her head in surprise.

Ahsoka smiled "It means....we don't take shit from nobody!"

Ventress felt warm with her touch, and felt renewed strength "Where shall we go....my friend?"

Ahsoka's eyes looked towards the temple, not in sadness, not burning revenge, but with a new fire. A decision that would suprise even her. "We're going back for Barriss!"

"What?!" Ventress' jaw dropped "Even after all that's happened!?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath "She is in a dark place now, almost as dark and oppressive as the Jedi. If we leave her now....she will become the next Darth Maul, She'll become what you were. Destiny will destroy what is left. I can feel her from here and there is good still within her. But she is teetering on a tightrope between justice and madness. The Jedi cannot and will not help her. I have a plan."

"You'd better!" They board the ship. Ventress checks her supplies, weapons, and power. They sit in the cockpit and plot a breakout. Their combined knowledge and skills would be enough to make it work. "She must mean a lot to you, doesn't she?" Ventress started the lift off.

Ahsoka looked on as the ship faced the temple. Wise Ventress' Heart knows dark is right, because her words had forked no lightning. We will not go gentle into that good night.

The ship blasted towards the Temple.

Inside the temple, in a dark prison cell, fallen Jedi Barriss Offee awaited her destiny, to be stripped from the order, expelled or executed. She had no emotion left, only a numb feeling. Her meditation was of little comfort. She was alone, and despised.

Anakin entered the cell with a tray of food. He put it before her without saying a word. Because there were no words left to be said. She could feel a temper boiling up in him, disgusted to be in the same room. He snapped a little "Have you no regrets? No remorse for your actions?! How could you DO this to us? To HER?"

Barriss closed her eyes and looked down. No explanation would be good enough. Not for him, not for the news networks that had plastered her face all over the planet, and across the galaxy. Her destiny as a cold, psychopath in public opinion seemed to be settled. "What answer can I give, Skywalker? That I was trying to.....to do the right thing...."

Anakin just shook his head "You're scheduled for execution, Barriss. They simply have to go through the formality of passing sentence in court" He left her with one last dagger of a thought "Your treachery made Ahsoka leave. At the very least, she does not have to be here to see what a monster you've become!". The coldness of the temple was all around her as he closed the door. She closed her eyes and sighed. She bit her lip for control. The war had taken its ultimate toll on her, mentally and spiritually. In the last days, she had become one more casualty

 

"Soldier" by Gavin DeGraw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DLo__cMCaY

 

A ship passed by, she could hear the engines roar. They were very close. The door opened again. Another robed figure stepped through. Barriss waited for another barrage of threats and taunts. The figure lifted her hood up. It was Ahsoka Tano.

Barriss' eyes went wide. She was frozen in apprehension, failing to hear a noise rev up outside the temple wall. She waited to hear Ahsoka's rant, but Ahsoka went into a dive at her "GET DOWN!!" They both hit the floor. An explosion rocked the cell as a hole was blown open. An alarm sounded.

Ahsoka pulled a shocked Barriss up. "You've come for revenge.....I am ready." Barriss seemed to accept her fate all too quickly.

Ahsoka didn't have time for dramatics "Would you shut up and get going? We're on a rescue mission!"

Ahsoka pulled her to the hole. Ventress ship hovered nearby, a hatch open and ready. Ventress grinned "You make it look so easy, Ahsoka!" Ahsoka helped the confused Barriss into the hatch.

Anakin and Obi-wan reached the cell door and watched her in shock. She looked back at them for a moment, thinking about them both. Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AHSOKA!??" Anakin's surprise and anger startles even Kenobi. His old Snips was now an even bolder figure than before. She looked at him, without judgement or remorse, but with resolve "I am rage. A rage against the dying of the light!"

Ahsoka hopped on board and Ventress pulled the ship away. Obi-wan reached the hole and almost smiled in pleasant surprise when he saw Asajj at the helm. Obi-wan suddenly realized why.

Ventress and Obi-wan locked eyes for long seconds as Anakin ran like a maniac to the fighter bays to pursue, staring at each other as Ahsoka and Barriss settled in and closed the hatch. Asajj could sense his elation, He sensed a renewed spirit in her, a positive one, and both suddenly knew why.

Brave Asajj and Obi-wan, near death, who see with blinding sight. Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay, Both would Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

"You have brightened my day, Ventress, but taking a prisoner away will put a damper on our usual good cheer, if you have any good cheer to spare. If you don't surrender, I'll have to give chase to bring you back" He smirked, with that twinkle in his eye "Though, I'd rather enjoy the chase!"

Ventress smiled with a hint of mirth. "We're game for a rematch, Kenobi! I'll show you good cheer if you can catch me. Loser buys the winner lunch at Dex's diner!" She blasts away and kicks the Sophonisba into the high atmosphere.

Obi-wan watches. He is interrupted by a frantic Anakin "Master, what's happening!? Why aren't you going after her?"

Obi-wan casually holds up his communicator "It's only good sportsmanship to give them a head start. I'll be up in a moment." He started humming. The gloom of the Temple and its oppressive spiritual weight melted away. He felt his young adventurous self return as he made his way to his ship. One more good chase through the galaxy was in his heart.

Ventress' ship blasted through the last of the planet's layers, and prepped past fleets of ships to make one more sail into history.

Ahsoka and Ventress coordinated an escape route "What's next in this plan of yours?"

Ahsoka drew up a mapped path "We can start hear" Ventress looked at her in suprise. They are interrupted by gunfire as Republic gunships pursue them up into the reaches of the atmosphere.

Ventress smiles "Your clone troopers are getting sloppy. Took 'em almost ten minutes to get here!"

Ahsoka felt the ship rattling with blasts in the hull "Can we make it to our destination, Asajj?" Ventress punched in the coordinates "Almost theeeere".

Ahsoka opened a hailing frequency ahead. On the other end, Lux appeared in a nice shade of blue

"Ahsoka!! It's good to see you!!" Ahsoka smiled as he smiled at her. She could sense his warmth from even such a distance.

"I'd like to book a table for 4 at your best resturant! You got room for some vagabonds, Lux?" Another blast rocked the ship, and Lux knew that her situation was serious.

"We'll be waiting, Ahsoka! Be safe. I miss you...." She reaches out to touch screen, to touch Lux's image

"I can't wait to be there. There's so much to do and say before...."

"Before what?" He asked curiously.

"Strap your olive green and orange butts in! We're gonna have a bumpy ride in 25 seconds!" Ventress shouted

The ship rocked again.

"Lux....I will see you soon." He blushed and reached out to her. Wild Lux who caught and sang Ahsoka's heart in flight, And learned too late, he grieved with his eyes to say 'Do not go gentle into that good night.' His blue image felt real for a moment before he switched off.

Ahsoka turned to Barriss. She sat and kept her eyes closed, unsure of her Destiny now. "Hey" she called out gently. Seconds were counting down to hyperspace, but she didn't care. There was one more Heart to bring to the light.

Barriss looked up up at her "Don't die for me. I left you to be destroyed. I have failed you. There's nothing left of what I once was." she whispered.

Ahsoka took her hands next "I sensed the good that was still in you. Letting you fall into darkness would be a greater crime. You are worth saving before Destiny writes the final note on your life."

Barriss looked at her confused "You can't fight Destiny, the Living will of the Force. It has led us all to-"

"-It has led us to here and now, and the future is still far off. I said it, and I still mean it. We can find our way to the light, and I'll take your pain when we do. And you, my Barriss, there on that sad height, Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray. Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light!"

Ventress laughed excitedly at Ahsoka's poetic comments "RAGE against the dying of the light, Barriss!! That means....we don't take shit from NOBODY!"

Ahsoka drew her close and held her tight. Barriss saw the light in Ahsoka's face for her, a bright joy hinted across the horizons of her eyes. She could almost feel the corruption leave her heart. Her face started to scrunch up, eyes drew up a little more wet and a little smile in her as Ahsoka leaned their heads together in the most magical Jedi power that could be shared: Forgiveness.

Just past them, Ventress gave out a "Yeehaw!" cheer as the hyperspace kicked in and the stars surrounded them. Ahsoka and Barriss' silhouettes got even closer as the ship blasted off to new adventure, defying the very galaxy that would condemn them.

What would become of them? Fate knew in the future, but for now.....They would open their own path. Wild and free.


	2. Star Wars: On The Run Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "The Dying of the Light", the adventure continues as Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee and Asajj Ventress flee the Clone Wars to find a new life. They get help from Lux Bonteri and some new friends.
> 
> Just like how "Dying of the Light" was based of the poetry of Dylan Thomas, "On The Run" uses a poem by Emily Dickenson as a dedication to the character of Barriss Offee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an experiment in crossover fiction. It is still a Star Wars story, but features characters like "The Doctor", "Riddick", and "Vincent the Robot"
> 
> I did it for kicks and giggles.

STAR WARS: ON THE RUN!!

PART 1

 

(A continuation after "The Dying of the Light")

 

Barriss' breathing had picked up while she slept. The nightmares had come again. Ahsoka, sitting nearby in their apartment, was always ready. Barriss started to flail, re-experiencing the horrors of war she blocked out when she was on the front lines. Ahsoka got up from her couch and went over to the bed where Barriss stayed. It was a practiced ritual for about a week now, since the jail break.

A new chapter in their lives had begun. Ahsoka had befriended Asajj Ventress, and they struck out to escape the war. After breaking rogue Barriss Offee from a Jedi prison cell. Ahsoka was leaving the sinking ship of the Jedi, leaving the corruption that slowly started to swallow up Coruscant and the Republic. She could still save Ventress and Offee from a fall into darkness and despair.

Ahsoka directed them to go into hiding with her friend, Lux Bonteri. They all had to get used to surviving the war, being on the run.

She also learned to get used to Barriss' habits. The war had taken its toll, and though Jedi discipline helped her on the field of battle, Barriss Offee was eventually worn down mentally, spiritually and emotionally by all the death and destruction, and by the Jedi Council's apathy. She had committed terrible crimes in an effort to be heard, in an effort to make justice happen in a galaxy that didn't care. Ahsoka listened, and worked to free her from the guilt.

But the war had taken its physical toll on her as well. Barriss had suffered nightmares, terrible dreams that were magnified by her misguided actions that left several dead in an attack on the Jedi temple. She would convulse, scream, etc. Ahsoka would stay by her side every night. The nightmares, thankfully, would only come once in the evening. Then, Ahsoka could finally sleep afterwards.

Ahsoka held her close as Barriss cried out from the horrors in her subconscious, using a calm whispers to ease the sleeper's anguish. Tonight, it was over with in a matter of minutes. Sometimes, it was nightmares of the brain worms, sometimes she was haunted by the faces of her victims. Barriss sometimes called out to people, like Ahsoka, Master Unduli, among others, in fear, guilt, anger, etc. Many times it was the war, of being covered in blood and bodies, hearing monstrous droid voices, the horrible laughter of the diabolical Count Dooku, another fallen Jedi. One or two nightmares hinted that, at one point, Barriss had been tortured by General Grievous for sport. Ahsoka only asked about it once. Barriss, at that time, was not ready to explain.

Sometimes the nightmares lasted a few minutes. The longest period of unrest would last close to an hour. Most of the time Barriss never woke up, but let it pass and then lay still. On the occasions she did, she was always relieved that Ahsoka was watching over her. Thankfully, she hardly remembered the bad dreams once she was awake and her disciplined mind took over. It was a labor Ahsoka chose, a determination she found within herself when she hit rock bottom after leaving the Jedi.

Ventress entered quietly. Seeing the two of them on the bed, she walked over and sat down. "We seemed to have become celebrities" Ahsoka tilted her head curiously as Ventress explained "The news media from Coruscant has announced we are wanted by both the Republic and the Separatists. The Jedi are sending out search parties, Anakin is especially trying to hunt us down. Sources say General Grievous has offered up an obscene amount of credits to pirates, Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries for our heads....double the reward for you"

Ahsoka looked at her and down at Barriss "I've endangered us all. I shouldn't have gotten you into this".

Ventress, a former enemy trained by Dooku, shrugged "Not the first time I've been a fugitive. Besides, sometimes I like the attention. Makes a woman feel good" she smiled at Ahsoka, who had not fully understood how loyal Asajj had become almost overnight to a young Togrutan Jedi that had defied the Jed council and destiny itself. Ventress looked at them "She getting any better?"

Ahsoka caressed Barriss' hair and laid her down on the bed "They still come, every night. But, at least it's over for now" She yawned. The nightmares came only once a night, but Ahsoka never knew when. It could happen moments after Offee fell asleep, or after several hours. But she was always ready

"We may have to do a lot of running. Already, authorities on dozens of worlds are looking for a ship that matches mine" Ventress pointed out that things were now exceptionally complicated "It's only a matter of time, and frankly I don't know who I'd rather find us first, even if Kenobi is one of the searchers"

"I'll talk with Lux in the morning. We will find a way" Ahsoka sat back and closed her eyes. Ventress leaned her chair against the wall and closed her eyes. All concerns could wait until morning and a hot breakfast.

 

Morning came. When they first arrived, Lux chose for them to hide in a small, out of the way tavern in a small town. He pulled some strings to keep the owners quiet concerning him and 3 young women laying low in 2 rooms. He signaled the doorbell to the room Ahsoka and the others stayed at. Ahsoka awoke to the dull noise, stretching. She yawned and walked over, opening the door just a little.

"Hey" Lux smiled "I have food if you ladies are hungry".

She smiled "Thanks". She took the tray, three warm bowls of a sort of oatmeal dish. She put the tray on the table near the beds.

Ventress slept lightly in a chair, leaning against the wall, but poked one eye open to view the food. "Nice" She smiled She slowly scooted over and quietly enjoyed the morning. Ahsoka stepped outside to greet Lux. They hugged and smiled. Both were still in complimentary bed robes provided by the owners, still waking up.

"Things are heating up" Lux's face got serious.

"I know" she grimaced "I don't know if we can stay here much longer".

He tried to reassure her "No, we should be safe. We're in a small town, just another spot on a map that nobody looks at. I have also contacted a former Separatist who can help us. Don't worry, he can be trusted"

 

The others soon woke up and ate quietly. "So, does Lux have a plan for us?" Ventress inquired.

"We'll find out soon. He's bringing in a former Separatist to help" Ahsoka turned on the hologram screen to watch programming. Keeping the volume low, just enough to have conversation and some distraction.

Barriss drank some milk "How far away is your ship, Ventress?"

Asajj smiled a little "I have it hidden away in a nice spot. We can be out of here in a pinch if things heat up, and they might". Barriss looked at her with concern, Ventress elaborated "Bounty Hunters and Jedi, everyone's looking for us"

Barriss finished her drink with less enthusiasm "Oh".

Ahsoka flipped through the channels, past the news, to some sports shows. Ahsoka was careful not to watch the news, especially with Barriss in the room. Ahsoka promised to bring her friend back into the light, which was a precarious road to follow at best.

The news of Barriss' betrayal and terrorism were now part of the media landscape, and it was perhaps best to not dwell on the events that had taken place. Ahsoka made sure they were always looking forward.

"Here, keep these with you" She handed Ventress and Barriss masks to wear out in public with their hooded robes. Ventress put hers off to the side.

Barriss stared at hers for a moment, then put it down and kept her poker face. Everything, she thought with despair, Everything she handles or uses will be a constant reminder. Ahsoka had a mask for herself as well. Three nondescript persons passing through.

"Oh, wait! Take this" Ahsoka pulled out something for her. It was a light saber.

Barriss looked at, half puzzled and half in shame. "Where did you get that? It's not your usual light saber"

"Ventress has a whole compartment of these. She built most of them as back-up weapons when she was a sith. Take it" Ahsoka replied.

Ventress nodded "Go on, I have plenty of them."

Barriss still looked at her with a frown "I'm not sure I deserve this yet".

Ahsoka looked her in the eyes, a method to her madness "It is my hope that, at the end of each day, you will feel that you have earned it. Believe in yourself as a Jedi. You can do it. I trust you" Barriss froze at the word. Trust, but then smiled cautiously. She strapped it to her outfit.

 

"Now, let's go meet with Lux down in the tavern" Ahsoka cleans up the dishes "We'll make contact with his helper, and find a new location to stay at. I think we may even get hired for jobs that will make us inconspicuous"

The three of them leave and go down into a bright public place. It was still early, so there were few people in the tavern. The setting and environment were cheerful, with bright stain glass windows and classically carved wooden chairs and tables. Lux stood up from his seat to greet them "Ok, we can sit here. Conradin should be here shortly. Ahsoka....good morning" He hugged her and they sat down.

Ventress, wearing her mask, took it off in surprise. "Did you say Conradin? Of Achilleas?!"

Lux looked at her with surprise. "Oh....well, yeah. How do you know him?"

Ventress raised her eyebrows "We've worked together in the past. He was one of Dooku's pupils"

Barriss took off her mask next, alarming Ahsoka "You guys, we need to have some discretion here. Anyone identifies you and we are in trouble".

But Barriss felt some relief and elation, having also known Conradin Hadranus since before the war. "I didn't realize he would be helping us!" She beamed.

Lux felt out of the loop "Well, yes. I've been keeping contact with him. He keeps a low profile as well as you three. He escaped the battle of Drongar, getting away from the Jedi. But also had to hide from the main Separatists, since his failure there....Dooku would surely have punished him"

Ventress nodded slightly "Well, at least I'm not the only one to get slapped around".

Ahsoka coughed for attention "Masks, guys". They put their masks back on to keep their identities secure. Lux continued "I'm having him put together some new identities for you all. Something nobody would look twice at. You're going to be spice miners from the moon of Naboo.

Ahsoka shrugged "Can't get less attention then that, I suppose".

Lux continues "Now, authorities and bounty hunters are looking for your ship, but Conradin and I have a solution. As spice miners, you'll be hired to an operation with the Red Nostromo, a ship out of Polis Massa for asteroid work. It has several cargo bays large enough to house your ship until we make our way deep towards the very edges of the outer rim"

Asajj Ventress leaned in "And where will our final destination be?"

A man walks up to their table with a data pad. Though Conradin startles them for a moment, they relax when he points out on the map "There, a little out of the way place called 'Skye'. We'll be taking the Corellian Trade Spine down to the Lipsec Run. Skye is only a couple jumps away from Lipsec. I found the place by accident on one of my journeys. It has a good atmosphere, stable environment, resources, and a couple of moderately populated outposts to live in until the war comes to an end. Good people live there, people who understand discretion"

Conradin Hadranus stood tall, early twenties, light brown hair cut short, and wore an old red uniform from his past in the military of Planet Achilleas. He was, at one time, a noble and a Senator, until his involvement with Dooku and the Separatists branded him an outlaw. He had seen better days but also worse days. As a former Separatist, he was formally trained in Jedi arts by Dooku, led naval forces in several battles, and was known on both sides for having a decent reputation despite serving with more nefarious personalities.

Lux stands up to greet his friend "It's good to see you, my friend!"

Conradin smiles "And you as well." He turns to Ventress "It is good to see you made it out of the war, away from Dooku's wrath."

Ventress nodded "It wasn't easy. I thought we were all finished at Drongar. Glad you made it out of there as well."

He sat down with them, shaking Ahsoka's hand "Hello again, Ms Tano. We never really got to talk during the second battle of Drongar....seeing as how we were on opposite sides"

Ahsoka smiled warmly "It's good to see we can sit at a table together in times of trouble. Call me Ahsoka"

Conradin smiled back "Not times of trouble, but of opportunity". He finally looked over at Barriss. She sat quietly. She was in her mask, looking down at the table with uncertainty. He smiled cautiously "I'm glad you made it here as well".

She turned to him "Yes". She felt a bit embarrassed at her meek response. He wanted to say more, but now was a time for business.

"We will leave at 0600 hours tomorrow. I will stay with Lux tonight, and we will make our way to your ship, Asajj" He looks at her "We'll quickly dock with the Red Nostromo, which has a minimum crew, a few droids. Most of the systems are either automated or droid operated, and need only be monitored with a little maintenance."

"Your crew...." Ahsoka prompted.

He nodded "Handpicked by me. They are good friends who have been briefed on the situation. You'll meet them when we board. They will play their parts well, although if we make our hyperspace jumps without incident, nobody will have to pretend anything. We have navigated as clear a path from the war as possible. Questions?" They understood how the plan would work.

Almost everyone got up "Stay close, prep for the trip, try to relax everyone. We leave in the morning" Ahsoka gave a signal to everyone to exit.

One man, sitting at another table far off, takes note of the gathering. The man keeps his brown, wide brim hat low as most of the group got up to leave.

Conradin sort of waits next to Barriss with a bit of a smile. She sat, not moving. She looked at him, then looked at the table again. "I sense a bit of discomfort" Conradin frowned "Are you all right?"

Ventress was one of the last ones to leave. She turned and saw the two. She looked at Barriss. She frowned. Even with a mask on, There was a sense of dread under Offee's disguise. "Let it go, Asajj" She muttered to herself "You can't help...." Ventress slowly turned to leave, then stopped and sighed "Don't do it......don't do it....Asajj...." Ventress tried to ignore it, snapped her fingers in frustration and turned around, walking back to the table. She couldn't believe she was going to play therapist again.

Conradin's concern was genuine. He and Barriss had been friends for a long time, despite also being in the unfortunate situation of having to fight the war on opposite sides. He tried to reach her, but Barriss would not and could not budge.

"Please" she replied "I need some time away from everyone. And you. I mean, I am so very glad you are here....but I cannot talk right now"

Ventress gently grabbed Conradin's shoulder "She's had a rough time."

He turned to Asajj and nodded "I had heard the reports on the news....when I heard from Lux....I had hoped maybe I could be of help."

"You can help by leaving for now. She needs....well, some girl time" she concluded.

Conradin nodded "call me if you need me" he slowly walked away, out the exit.

The man in the shadows kept low but looked on with one eye. When Ventress took off her mask, he got the confirmation he needed but stayed still, watching them.

Ventress put her mask down and looked at the bartender wiping tables and preparing for the brunch crowd. She signaled to him, as if she had nailed the routine "Two drinks" The bartender nodded. Ventress casually turned to the suprised Barriss. She kept her mask on. Ventress, getting that awkward feeling of deja vu, looked down at the table "Drinking helps, but not too much"

"I.....I don't drink. I've tried to keep my body pure of mind altering substances"

Ventress raised an eyebrow "Honey, you need this more than I do, and I've had plenty of reasons to drink" The drinks are placed next to them. Ventress takes a small sip, careful not to overdo it like last time.

Barriss looked at the drink, unsure "I can't take my mask off. The disguise....".

Ventress chuckled "Go on, you did it earlier. Go on, I'll keep an eye out for you. You need a good stiff drink.....I saw how you reacted when you found out who'd be here. Maybe you need a good stiff man, too....."

Barriss had just removed the mask, was about to put it down when Ventress made the saucy comment. She gasped at the innuendo and blushed her olive cheeks to a dull red. Ventress took another sip patiently, not apologizing.

"He's a good man" Barriss replied "I wonder if he knows who I really am, and what I've become..."

"What HAVE you become?" Ventress looked at her.

Barriss sighed and shrugged. Ahsoka forgave her for terrible crimes, for the greatest betrayal. Barriss had never known how to fully react, or how to forgive herself "How did you two do it?" She asked Ventress "Why? Why did you come back? After what I did? Why didn't you just leave me to die?"

Ventress could scarcely explain but shrugged "Because that's who Ahsoka is, always was. I'm curious as to why you did what YOU did...."

Barriss bit her lip, maintaining control. She did not answer. Ventress sensed her holding back, bottling it up "Here, drink this. NOW. Drink it before you become a robot like the rest of the Jedi council!" Assajj scooted the glass in front of her. Barriss, taken aback by Ventress' aggressive approach, slowly takes the drink and gulps it down like a rookie. Ventress cracked a smile when the former Jedi let out a gasp, coughing at the warm burn that flowed through her.

Barriss recovered quickly, putting her poker face back on "It's a bit spicy" she calmly replied.

"Barriss" Ventress leaned in "I have no doubt you have a long road to walk. Trust me, I'm only a little further up that same road. But you have got to let go. Slowly"

"How? It doesn't matter how much you and Ahsoka carry me....I murdered people...I'm the galaxy's most wanted...and I turned my back on the one friend I ever had...."

Barriss stifled a sob, bit her lip again like a defense mechanism. The drink started kicking in, but she held back, maintaining almost perfect control. "This is not about what you once were" Ventress replied "What happened.....well, it happened. And nobody can ever take it back. It cannot be undone. You have to accept that" Barriss bit her lip again as Ventress continued "You have to let us carry you away from it. If you give in now, you will become what I once was. A cold blooded killer"

"Maybe I am a killer. I did it with such easy malice.....It felt so easy-"

Ventress grabbed her hand, quickly "-Yes! Yes, it was easy. I know how easy it can be to choose it. You gotta fight that feeling, kid. You gotta cut loose. Look at you. Even now, you're trying to bottle it all up. You'll snap again if you don't stop trying to control every thought in your head. You gotta cut loose. Take another drink"

"If I drink, I lose control. I must control my thoughts and feelings according to-"

Ventress waved a no-no finger "-Uh-uh. There is no more of this Jedi code crap. You don't have to obey it anymore".

"It's all I know. It's all I've ever known. Control, strength in the Force. Controlling emotions. Cutting all ties to the material world and its temptations. I have spent so much of my life trying to uphold the Jedi way, trying to restore order in this war! This war....." Barriss stopped in in mid thought, then gulped down her drink in a few seconds. She finished so fast, her cheeks went red again from the overwhelming presence of mind altering substances. Barriss looked over at the bartender "Sir, I request a refill" She waved her empty glass with a little too much bravado.

Ventress' jaw dropped just a little at how quickly Barriss picked up the habit "Maybe you've had enough. It's not even 9 in the morning yet".

Barriss shook her head "No....no I haven't had nearly enough. I've spent my whole life not having nearly enough....I find myself wanting more"

A refill is placed before her. She took another drink and leaned in to Ventress "You REALLY wanna know why I did what I did? DO you?" Her voice became sour "Forget the theories. I've heard them all...."

Ventress got real curious "So....it wasn't brain worms or hypnotism?"

Barriss rolled her eyes at the constant media speculation that buzzed all over the galaxy. She took another drink.

"I still remember the day Ahsoka and I buried that droid factory on Geonosis. Got buried alive. I wasn't entirely afraid.....I was trained to accept death....I think I was ready. From what I understand....Master Unduli seemed to think I was ready for death as well. I would not be here today if it weren't for Master Skywalker and Ahsoka...." Barriss frowned again "Ahsoka.....you know...." Barriss felt dizzy for a moment, but shook it off.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Ventress grinned a little.

Barriss did not smile "She rescued my master, from when you attacked as I recall."

Ventress nodded "It was quite the battle. I had been sent to free that slime Nute Gunray from being held prisoner. Master Unduli and Ahsoka put up a good fight"

"Ahsoka was great.....from what Master Unduli told me. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about how great Ahsoka was." Barriss' tone got darker "It was a nice thing at first. I was proud of her. But Master Unduli would not stop bringing up her name. Again....and again. I tried to be a good padawan. I think I was. But every little failure, every little mistake I made in the war.....Master would constantly size me up with Ahsoka."

Her voice started quivering in shame and jealousy. She bit her lip, and held back with difficulty. Ventress had struck into a deep, hidden part of her. "Soon, Master stopped any further training. She would send me on missions into the outer rim. Far away. I tried to please her, tried to follow the rules. Everyone loved the way Ahsoka could be so free and exceptional. Anakin made her feel like they were a team."

Ventress nodded at the irony "Master Unduli abandoned you".

Barriss didn't react, but continued "We were a team once. I don't know what happened. She had changed. I tried. I really tried. Everyone payed close attention to Ahsoka while I was knee deep in dead troopers on Vassek, Orto Plutonia, and Malastare. Knee deep in blood at the M*A*S*H* units trying to save lives. Sometimes, I felt like I was left to die. I followed the rules, I tried to be a good commander, tried to become a true Jedi.....and nobody cared. My requests for medical supplies went unanswered. Even on Drongar, I felt overwhelmed. I was tested on Drongar. I thought I won. maybe I didn't"

Ventress instinctively grabbed the drinks and pulled them away. Barriss didn't fight it "Ahsoka and Anakin got to treat the war like it was fun, some kind of game, with their clever wit and fighting skills. The council just threw more clone troops at me and sent me into bigger massacres. Master Unduli stopped being concerned. I think she actually waited to hear news that I would be...."

Barriss started subconsciously clawing at the table, straining to remain in control. Ventress heard the quivering in her voice, a deep despair "It suddenly became clear what I had to do. I had to show the Chancellor and the Republic that the Jedi had become monsters....that I had become a monster. And Ahsoka....

She scrunched her face a bit, eyes watered. She bit her lip again and sighed, but her voice was rising, and Ventress actually held her breath in a little fear. Barriss started rubbing her temple as if she felt an ache "She had to be put on trial. I wanted to see if they would turn on her as easily as they did to me. I knew they would. Except for Anakin. It felt so easy. And I felt justified. I was vindicated. Because I am a monster just like the rest of them. I could be cruel. I could KILL. I could almost kill Anakin! The hard part was when they IGNORED ME AGAIN!!"

Barriss slammed her fists into the table, wild eyed, her voice now loud and dark. Everyone was looking.

Ventress grabbed her hands "Take it easy, kid! Breath! Take a deep breath."

Barriss was on the verge of another dark side snap, shaking uncontrollably, and Ventress felt a thunderous tremor in the Force "They ignored me AGAIN, Ventress!! I went in there and proclaimed what the Jedi had become! What they did to ME. I confessed what I did to them!! And...and AHSOKA! I showed them that trust was overrated because of how easily they turned on Ahsoka!!! Just as I did. TRUST didn't mean a damn thing to them!"

Barriss tensed up, but Ventress gripped her hands and they both calmed down together. Barriss felt the warmth in their touch, and was brought back from the brink. Both were suddenly frightened. Ventress looked into her eyes with incredible sympathy, and understood. Barriss went meek again and sighed. There was a chained beast within her, and it craved to be unleashed. It craved for revenge. Barriss bit her lip again, and maintained control, with a dead calm voice and a stoic face, with short breaths. All of her Jedi discipline went into the control, and Ventress could see now that it wore her down mentally and emotionally. The war still attempted to claim one more casualty

"They ignored me again, Ventress. I got people killed to prove a point....and it meant nothing. I set up my best friend to prove a point. How ironic nobody cared except her. I tried to be a true Jedi and I failed so badly. I made Ahsoka leave the Jedi Order. Destiny had finally left me with nothing."

"Stop it!" Ventress frowned "It is time to start over".

Barriss looked at her "You wanna know why Ahsoka doesn't watch the news when I'm in the room? because of my *noble* actions to expose the Jedi. I've done more damage than Dooku ever could. I saw it all the first night we arrived here. Reporters posted my guilt everywhere as a terrorist. Pundits called me a traitor, a *femme Separatist*, Talk show hosts made fun of me, and audiences laughed. Frat boys from many worlds joked on live news feeds about how they'd...how they'd love to 'bang me'. Dooku held a press conference and proclaimed it a Separatist victory, Clone Troopers....ones I had protected and healed...cursed my name. Mirialans across Coruscant would get mugged, beaten and attacked by hate mobs. The representatives of my home world disowned me. Some of them.....even suggested I was not a full blooded Mirialan. The media tried to corner Master Unduli with questions....and she just walked away without a word" Barriss almost choked on the final comment, but sighed one last time, in control, and put her mask back on.

"You cannot give up, Barriss. You have to have hope." Ventress said quietly.

They looked at each other. Barriss shrugged "How? What is hope when my fate is sealed? It's as if I can sense death behind every door, around every corner. If I should ever snap and attack Ahsoka again....I know you will do the right thing."

Ventress looked at her "Hope never stops, kid. Let me tell you something..." Barriss looked in Asajj's direction, as Ventress held her hands tight "You ever feel you are falling, I'm here to catch you. You won't fall into darkness unless I fall.....and I won't fall. That's a promise"

"Thank you, Asajj, for the drinks, for listening. Thank you and Ahsoka for being the last friends I have. You are right.....this is a long road indeed" She started to get up. Barriss looked at her "Forgive me. For everything. I don't know what will happen next. You both promised to bring me to the light. All I can say is that I'm trying....."

Barriss got up to walk back to her room. She took two steps and fell flat on her masked face, having forgot she just took down almost 2 glasses of strong stuff. Ventress got up and casually helped her off the floor. Barriss was bewildered "Did I just lose a fight with the floor?"

Ventress shrugged "Could've been worse, Barriss. I've lost fights with whole ceilings...." She carried her up to the room. At least Barriss would sleep well during the day until lunch time.

 

Lux and Ahsoka sat in a nearby gazebo, in the center of a lush park in the middle of the nondescript town. Lux was relaxed, and feeling rather happy as Ahsoka explained her story of walking away from the Jedi. She was free to be her own person. Free to other possibilites.

"I can't wait to get to Skye" he grinned "I've studied the maps Conradin gave me. I found a nice lake near the town we'll be living in" She smiled cautiously "We can be at peace"

"Peace" she smiled "Now THERE is a word I have not been able to use in a long time" She wrapped one arm around him in a semi-hug.

Lux blushed "How are your friends doing so far?" She kept smiling cautiously "They will be ok. Barriss....I must look out for her. For a time. But I have Ventress there. She's been a great help. Almost like a Mother hen. It's funny."

"Yeah" he replied "Who would have thought......You are a truly amazing person!"

"Truly?" She gloated, batting her eyes.

Lux hugged her close "Yeah" They rested their heads together. Lux kissed her cheek. She just smiled some more.

From a distance, the shady man from the Tavern watched as they relaxed.

 

 

Ventress had finished tucking Barriss back into bed. There came a knock at the door. "Enter" she said quietly.

Conradin appeared. "How is she?" he inquired.

Ventress looked at her patiently while she napped off the alcohol "She's not used to strong drink, I can tell you THAT much."

Conradin sat nearby and watched them both "When I had heard what happened....at the temple...." She looked at him, he struggled to find words "I had to do something. I was distraught. I'm glad Lux called me in to assist. I could not believe it. This has to be a mistake. Isn't it?"

Ventress leaned back against the bed, hovering over the sleeping occupant "That was always your problem, Conrad" she replied. Her tone was thoughtful "You never gave up believing in people. Even when they continue to let you down. Barriss is guilty, guilty of murder, treason, everything."

Conradin soaked it in. It was hard to accept. "Of all the Jedi I ever fought, all the sentient beings I ever met with in combat or negotiations....she was the best of us."

"Even the best fall down, Senator, or General. What do I call you now?"

He smiled "I don't hold a rank anymore. Destiny kind of left me with nothing. I can't go back to my home planet, it's occupied by the Republic, can't go back to Dooku, I lost the battle of Drongar, lost damn near the whole fleet. All because of Grievous."

"Yes, everything always seems to go back to him" Ventress snipped, thinking about the treachery Grievous has played upon both sides. She turned the subject back to former Jedi Offee "Still, just because she screwed up doesn't mean she's hopeless. Ahsoka is taking her on a pilgrimage to redemption. As distant as she seems now, your presence here will be of help as well"

"That's good to know. Any way I can help, I will" he replied.

Ventress got serious "You need to understand something. This journey could end badly. I don't know where we're going with this journey, only time will tell."

He frowned but nodded "I know. For now, though, we live in the present, and I'm doing what I can."

Ventress smiled "Thank you" They were both quiet for a moment. Ventress looked near the window, curious "Where are the others?"

"Lux and Ahsoka are settling in plans for when we reach Skye. There's fuel and parts for your ship, a hangar bay we can hide her in" She smiled, grateful at the gesture. "I have some of the crew coming down to help load you all up" he finished.

A signal activated on Conradin's communiator. The Red Nostromo called out "Oh, gotta take this" he excused himself "What is it, Mal?" 

The captain's voice replied from the other side "Everything checks out on board, we are prepped and ready. Even restocked the ice cream."

Conradin smiled "Excellent, cuz Mama bear wants some chunky monkey! we'll be up tomorrow by 0630, Papa Bear. Mama Bear out!" He turned to Ventress and grinned "We're all set!" Ventress simply smiled, pondering the flavors of ice cream they might have.

 

That early evening, the group met again in the tavern for supper. Conradin brought help from the mining ship Red Nostromo. There was a muscular silent man, who wore goggles and was bald. He carried sharp weapons. Another was almost the copmplete opposite, a rather handsome man in his 30s who wore a trenchcoat over a bright blue suit. He had spiky brown hair and a grin, eager to socialize. Finally, there was a droid. It was shaped like a ball and hovered near Conradin as he ate his food

"So there I was, making my way to Barcelona. Not the city, mind you, but the planet Barcelona! The dogs there....they have no noses!" The jolly man laughed. He brought an infectious spirit with him as the others got to know him. He was the Red Nostromos temporary Chief Medical/Science officer, until he could get his own ship repaired. Conradin simply referred to him as 'The Doctor'.

"Vincent" Conradin called to the droid "All clear?"

The droid, V.I.N.-cent, answered, sounding like a stuffy but polite aristocrat "A large transport jumped out of hyperspace earlier, not much in the way of communications. They've been in orbit for a short time. They have a funny signal.....could be smugglers. Otherwise, nothing out of the ordinary."

Ahsoka turned to the droid "Can you detect Republic and Sepratist signals? In space?"

Vincent turned to face her, it's big square white eyes focused "While I am not necessarily a probe droid, my programming is capable of investigating many bandwidths within a decent radius. Though I am loathe to admit to being able with such basic functions. Still, I can detect the presence of either faction in moments. Loose lips DO sink ships."

Lux went on about the upcoming pod races on Malastare, and that war has not dimmed the hearts of sports nuts in the mid rim. Ahsoka sat between Ventress and Barriss as they ate their meal. Barriss was feeling much better after her confession to Ventress, who reassured her that such things would stay between the two of them.

"Anakin used to be a good podracer, as I recall" Barriss said casually, feeling upbeat with the discussion.

Ahsoka grinned "His racing skills came in handy on multiple occasions! One time, we had to catch these smugglers on hoverbikes through the streets of the Toydarian capital. How he dodged rush hour traffic, I'll never know!" They had a good chuckle.

Ventress smiled. She looked down at her blue pasta noodles, then slyly crept a look at the quiet man at the end of the table "Conradin" she mumbled, trying to talk in stealth mode "What's with tall, dark and goggly?"

He looked and smiled a little "Our chief engineer, bit of a jack of all trades. He can pilot, he can fight, and he's resourceful like you. I sense you are....distracted. You'll make Obi-wan jealous."

Ventress almost purred as she studied the outlines of his healthy form "Hey, I can windowshop even if I'm not a regular at THAT store! I'll bet he's built to give a happy life day all night long!" she licked her lips at the challenge.

The muscular man in goggles glanced in her direction. He let slip a tiny smile "I'll be guardiing the tavern while you sleep. Cuz I got good ears." Ventress blushed 3 shades of red.

Vincent turned to him while others ate and talked "Really, Mr Riddick, Ms Ventress. I have good ears too, unfortunately. These carnival distractions will have to wait. We all have important duties to see through. And every ship that crosses through here is a risk."

Ventress frowned at the droid "You just said the only ship in orbit is probably smugglers! What danger is there?"

Vincent swiveled his body in her direction "A wolf remains a wolf, even if it hasn't eaten your sheep. I hope the irony hasn't escaped you."

Ventress put down her utensils and looked at the droid "Are you programmed to bug me?"

Vincent looked at her plainly "No M'am" he replied "To educate you."

Riddick let out a tiny chuckle and glanced again at Ventress, speaking a little louder "You'll get used to Vince. He's a smartass, but he will one day save your life. I guarantee it."

Ventress raised an eyebrow, skeptical as she raised her glass and took a deep drink. Riddick stood up to go outside to smoke some deathsticks. He strolled by her "I celebrate Happy Life Day all weekend". Ventress sprayed her drink in wide-eyed suprise. For a split second, a bit of perverse delight crossed her face. Everyone stopped their conversations for a second and looked at her as Riddick exited. She grabbed a napkin and tried to clean up. They went back to talking.

 

 

The Nightmares came back that night, just like they did every night. Barriss cried in despair as she slept. It was a new nightmare for her, but Ahsoka stayed by her side and held her close. "Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here" Barriss cried out to Ahsoka. Something terrible was happening, and Ahsoka felt fear over it. "Shhh, it's not real. It's not real. I'm here. Nobody's dead. I'm here."

Barriss woke up, and gasped for air, she slowed down her breathing, and realized she was awake. She looked up at Ahsoka, and held her close. "I don't know how much more I can take. Ventress tries to encourage me, but...."

"It was just a dream. It can't hurt you" Ahsoka soothed her a little.

Barriss contemplated it. "It wasn't just a dream. I remember it vividly. I felt the power of the Sith take me forever. We're destined to fight each other, aren't we? I may be destined for a dark path after all."

Ahsoka caressed her hair "No. No we are not. It was just a dream. And dreams will pass, once you find your courage"

They held each other quietly for a few minutes. Barriss started to relax again.

"Maybe it was a vision of a possible future" Barriss tried to think more optimistically "The will of the Force constantly shows me things that might come to pass."

"*might* being the right word" Ahsoka replied. "We make our own Destiny, not the Force". Barriss smiled a little and nodded. She laid back down again, and slept. Ahsoka masked it well, but the dream disturbed her, and she pondered a way to help Barriss stay towards the light.


	3. Star Wars: On The Run Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ahsoka helps Barriss on the path to redemption, they are ambushed by General Grievous and a smuggler named Captain Oil Fin
> 
> My sequal to "Dying of the Light". I'm trying a little more with this story. You might recognize some crossover characters who join the adventure with Ahsoka, Barriss and Ventress.
> 
> The extra characters are "The Doctor", "Riddick", and "Vincent the Robot" from Disney's 1979 movie "The Black Hole".
> 
> I loved having the poetry mixed in with the first story, so I wanted to do that again. "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" was a sort of dedication to Ahsoka, and so I wanted to try Emily Dickinson's "Hope is the Thing with Feathers" as a dedication to Barriss Offee.

STAR WARS: ON THE RUN

PART 2

 

The next day came quickly, and the group quietly exited the tavern. Ahsoka and Barriss led the group, disguised in their masks. They started packing luggage into their hover vehicle, when a commotion started up near the tavern. people panicking with stressed voices

"What's going on?" Conradin looked over the growing crowd.

Ahsoka signalled the others to wait while she jogged over to see what was up. After a few minutes, she talked to a grizzled man, the same one from the Tavern yesterday. She returned moments later. "There's a shuttle in trouble, up in orbit, people are trapped."

"What do you mean, trapped? Lux furled his brow.

"They just need someone to repair a power coupling on the wing of a commercial shuttle. It's stuck in orbit." She replied.

"People are trapped! We can't get a lifeline to them!" someone shouted from the crowd. Ahsoka looked at the group. Some had misgivings, some were about to suggest helping.

"Funny, I didn't detect a shuttle in orbit...." Vincent pondered.

Riddick patted his metal frame "You can't win them all, Vince".

Vincent turned to Riddick, puzzled "There's a ship up there already. Surely there is someone on board who can fix a trifle power coupling!"

Conradin dismissed it "Somebody will come along, I'm sure".

The Doctor pulled out a small device "I could take care of it. Pop in, howd'ya do, and be done".

Ahsoka looked back at the concerned crowd. "They may need help. I have an idea. Barriss..." Barriss turned to her, Ahsoka grabbed her arm with a little excitement. "This is an opportunity"

Barriss looked at her, confused "For what?"

Ahsoka pulled her close "I think this may be good for you. Let's you and I go up and help"

"Help? How?" Barriss was unsure "I...don't know if I am qualified to save people at this time" She frowned.

Ahsoka was gentle, but doubled her efforts "It's the perfect time to help you walk the path you need to walk. You've fixed power couplings before. It will be quick and easy. And we can do this together"

She felt some encouragement "Ok" Barriss smiled "We can do it together."

Ahsoka went over to find someone in charge, she found the scruffy man that had been observing them "Captain Oil Fin, at your service."

Ahsoka smiled enthusiastically "Perhaps we can be of assistance. There are people stranded up in orbit?"

"Yeah, I have a transport, but we need people who are good at, uhhh, this kind of stuff" Fin looked around, trying not to stare at the others.

Ahsoka looked to the others "Get to the Sophonisba, and head for the mining ship. We will join you shortly"

Asajj stepped forward "Maybe I should go with you."

Ahsoka reassured her "We'll be ok. I need to do this. Go on, we'll catch up."

Ventress looked at Ahsoka, both of them looked over at Barriss, who was listening to the mumurs of the crowd. Ventress patted Ahsoka's shoulder, wishing her well. The group headed out.

Fin watched them leave, then turned his attention to the two that waited "This way" he walked back behind one of the establishments. Behind the building, he had a small craft waiting. They boarded and took off quickly.

 

Ventress and the others reached the Sophonisba. She opened the back hatch cargo bay for everyone to climb in "All aboard, boys!" The ship was pretty spacious. There was a small recreational station where everyone put the luggage.

"May I plug myself into your ship's computer, Ms. Ventress?" Vincent inquired "I find it prudent to acquaint myself with your operating procedures and diagnostic information."

Ventress grinned "Just don't get involved in any 'carnival distractions'. You have duties to perform!"

Vincent would roll his big square eyes if he could "Touche, Ms. Ventress." he dripped sarcasm. "Your double entendre would earn you points if this were a scrabble game!"

The Doctor took a quick tour of facilities and rooms, Conradin and Lux sat at the recreational table. Riddick leaned against a wall and watched Ventress walk to the cockpit. She hid a small smile walking past him, sensing he was distracted. "We lift off in five, boys" She opened up communications with Ahsoka "Hey Smiley, how's your situation?"

Ahsoka and Barriss followed Captain Fin out of the shuttlebay of his transport in orbit. Ahsoka chimed in "We're onboard Fin's ship. They're close to the stranded passengers. We'll contact you again when we've finished. Ahsoka out."

Fin's transport was a long cigar shape of a ship, with cargo bays and a greasy looking crew. Ahsoka and Barriss walked down a long hall towards the bridge. Just short of it, they reached the airlock with a maintenance area nearby.

Fin took mental notes during Ahsoka's communication, listening intently, but saying nothing until they reached an airlock "We have a suit for one of you, should be just the right size. Do either of you know how to use one of these? It has it's own monitoring controls for the jet power. It's all fueled up, and there's a blow torch set with it."

Ahsoka turned to Barriss "I think this will be a good step for you. Go, suit up and help those people. Then come back and we'll head out."

Barriss nodded but hesitated "I haven't done zero gravity operations in a while. I'll have to get used to the suit" Ahsoka rubbed her shoulder in confidence "Take the time you need. I'm here with you. I'll watch from the bridge with Fin. The Force will guide you." Barriss nodded and rubbed Ahsoka's shoulder.

She started to suit up, though she became cautious when she had to take off her mask to fit into the suit's helmit. Fin had technicians help suit her up. She looked at Ahsoka, nervous that she'd be recognized. Ahsoka waved it off and smiled. Everything will be fine, she signaled. Soon, Barriss was set, and was led to the airlock. Fin pointed Ahsoka straight ahead to the bridge. He would follow shortly.

 

 

Fin rounded a corner and pulled out a communicator. "Captain Fin to General Grievous!"

Grievous' blue image popped up, menacing as ever "Report!"

The scruffy merc smiled as he wiped sweat off his stubbly face "I have a confirmed sighting of two of the three targets. Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee are on my ship. We tricked them into a fake rescue mission! The trap is set and we will get the third target soon."

Grievous rubbed two metallic hands together "Gooood! Very good!"

Fin slightly licked his lips "I'll be expecting that reward when I nail them!"

"I am on my way there to give it to you, Captain Fin! Just remember....I want them all dead....and I want evidence!!" The monster cyborg laughed. Fin shut down communications and moved on.

Grievous, walked the deck of his ship, and chuckled some more as he bellowed to his droids to launch. Grievous' ship jumps to hyperspace with eagerness.

Meanwhile, on board the Sophonisba, Ventress steered the ship into the upper atmosphere towards the Red Nostromo. "There it is AGAIN!" Vincent broke the silence with alarm from the communications seat in the cockpit.

Ventress, having enjoyed the quiet, frowned "What is it, Vince?"

The droid looked at the comm panel, then at her "That strange signal I detected last night from the smugglers. I caught it again, very briefly. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was a bad feeling to be had in all this."

Ventress looked at him funny "It's your imagination!"

Vincent almost curled his communication box with sarcasm "Really, Ms. Ventress, You're forgetting I am a bucket that spits ones and zeroes, not a factory for the stuff of dreams and speculations."

Conradin was talking nearby with the Red Nostromo, getting final preparations made with Captain Mal "Ok" he turned to Ventress "The Red Nostromo is all set. As soon as Ahsoka and Barriss are on board, we will make the jump."

"Three minutes until docking procedures" Vincent calculated.

Lux sat back in the recreantional area. The Doctor sat with him, eating a strange fruit. He offered to share "What is it?" Lux looked at it.

"It came from a bunch in a bowl" The Doctor replied. He peeled one for Lux. "They're full of postassium. Here, try it."

Lux bit into the soft white fruit, chewed a little, nodded in approval. "Not bad."

The Doctor smiled and put his feet up an the table "You know, it's amazing. No matter what planet I go to, in whatever galaxy....somebody's always prepared a bowl of these and has them sitting out."

 

Barriss floated her way to the shuttle as Ahsoka and Fin watched from the bridge "I still can't get used to these controls!" Barriss grumbled. She fiddled with the air jets to push her foward, and at the right angle to reach the shuttle. Everything felt awkward.

"Hang in there, you're doing great!" Ahsoka called out.

Fin smiled "You two must make a good team. I knew it the moment you volunteered to do this."

She smiled "This was an opportunity to do some good. I think she needed it."

Fin got right behind her "I can't believe how easy it was to get you two up here." They watched as Barriss got close to the wing of the large shuttle and activated the magnetic strip in her boots to help her walk the wing without floating away.

Ahsoka watched intently "She can do it! I know she can-AAAUGH!"

Fin waited for just the right moment, and just the right distraction. And then tasered her from behind. "I've made contact with the wing!" Barriss stated with some subdued pride "I am making my way to the coupling."

Ahsoka was in a state of shock. What had just happened? All of her muscles felt burned, stiff, and cramped. She was crumpled tom the floor and could hardly move. Captain Fin leaned down to face her, with a slight smile as he waved the taser in front of her "It was all too easy, kid. Now, for the big reveal!"

He pressed a button, opening a channel to General Grievous. Ahsoka grimaced as the cyborg laughed "Ahsoka Tano! Seeing you bowed before me is such a delight. You've made me a very, VERY happy man today."

"Grievous! I should have smelled your foul stench in all this!"

Grievous waved her off as he looked to Fin "Barriss Offee is out on the decoy. We've divided them up!"

Grievous smiled under his mask "Good. Where is Asajj Ventress?"

Fin turned to Ahsoka, waiting for an answer. Ahsoka grimaced in pain, still paralyzed by the shock "Go suck on some rotten eggs, bantha breath!"

Fin leaned down at her and squeezed her neck "Charming to the last. You should know this is a fully armed Separatist transport. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of your friend Ventress, I will have the crew do some target practice with the other friend out there!"

The ship's weapons warmed up with a hum as targeting screens focused on the shuttle. Ahsoka's jaw dropped in horror "what have I done?" she whispered

Barriss worked diligently, concentrating on the open wound in the ship, oblivious. Perchance, she glanced through a nearby window, spotting the passengers in their seats. Something didn't feel right. She took a closer look. The passengers were mannequins. "What's going on here?" Barriss turned away and slowly walked to the other end of the wing "Ahsoka, I think something may be wrong....Ahsoka? Come in!"

 

Back on the Sophonisba, Vincent lit up again "That signal's back!" he opened up a link to it.

Ventress and Conradin heard the make and bandwidth of the signal. Vincent had a panic in its voice "That's a Separatist signal beeming to the transport!"

Ventress sneered "Grievous! EVERYBODY STRAP YOURSELVES IN!" She punched the engines and steered away from the Red Nostromo. Lux and the Doctor got thrown around a bit as the engines kicked into high gear. The ship roared towards the smugglers, but it was very far away.

 

After a few tense seconds, Fin was losing patience. He closed in on Ahsoka's face with the taser "I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time. WHERE is Asajj Ventress?"

Ahsoka panicked for one long second, then broke, though not without some deception. "She's at her ship, parked in the forest of Charybdis.....the forest" She closes her eyes, trying to think fast while they considered this.

"There. You see, Lord Grievous, she CAN be reasonable." Fin turned to one of the crew "Continue with the operation, you may fire when ready."

Ahsoka's heart stopped "WHAT?"

Fin smirked at her "You're far too trusting. You cooperated so well, and the reward for the three of you was 'dead or alive'. But Jedi are dangerous creatures."

He looked out at the shuttle as Barriss tried to contact the ship. Fin looked back at Ahsoka, who was starting to regain some strength in her muscles. "Let's assume, for argument's sake, you resisted."

 

The smuggler ship's laser batteries open fired. Barriss turned to see red beams erupt through the hull on the other side of the shuttle. She had enough time to gasp.

Ahsoka watched the monitors. The decoy shuttle was vaporized, pieces flying everywhere. A flash of explosive fireworks turned the spot into dust and darkness

Ahsoka's scream echoed through the bridge and the halls of the ship for several long seconds.

 

"Son of a Bitch!!" Ventress spotted the explosion out her front windows. Everyone in the cockpit, Riddick, Conradin, Vincent and Ventress were frozen in shock for several seconds, almost failing to see Grievous' ship jump out of hyperspace nearby.

"Separatist ship at point three-five!" Vincent reported "I'm getting new signals....vulture fighter squadrons!"

"It's a TRAP!" Conradin jumped from his seat and opened his comlink "Mal! Make the jump to hyperspace! If they connect you to us, the Red Nostromo will be vaporized! JUMP NOW!". Their contact with the mining ship ends as the Red Nostromo makes like a bat out of hell.

With a glance, Ventress knew he was going to go man the guns. Conradin rushed out and saw Lux. His eyes shot towards a ladder going up and down through the ship, and Lux joined him without a word. One went up the ladder, one went down, and prepared for an ugly dogfight. As the vultures started to swarm them, Lux and Conradin open fired. Their shots were wild and panicked at first, but soon started picking targets at blasting them as they flew by.

Grievous contacted Ventress' ship to gloat "Being here instead of on the planet makes this easier for us all. Don't be scared, Ventress, the Orange one's next. You should thank me for ridding the galaxy of another treacherous Jedi!"

Ventress bit back her emotions "I'll fucking kill you, Grievous, and your little bitchslap Fin!" The ship started to get hit, and shook with each blast by the vulture swarm that was all around them.

Grievous laughed "Good luck with that!"

 

"Heh...That's how we roll on this ship" Fin turned to take care of Ahsoka, but she was on top of him like a rabid animal. With a bloodcurdling shriek, she bit into him with fangs that few would notice from the normally smiling Togruta. She bit deep into his face. He screamed in pain as blood flowed over his eyes. He zapped her with the taser again, knocking her off of him.

Ahsoka was frenzied at this point, charging him. Fin tasered her again from a distance. To his surprise, she refused to fall. After taking three difficult steps towards him, her body finally gave out from the strain of the taser on her body's muscles. For almost a split second, Fin feared for his life. "You see? Dangerous" He wiped the blood off his face with a frown. Out of frustration, he sealed his victory over her with a kick in the gut. He grabbed her by the collar and carried her out of the bridge.

 

In the dark of space, as battle raged nearby, a lone voice meekly tried to raise attention. "Hello?" Barriss called out "Is anyone there?"

 

Vincent picked up the signal at first, then Ventress heard the voice over fuzzy static "Barriss!!" Ventress had to keep concentrating on flying and dodging Grievous' ship and the fighters.

Vincent was two steps ahead of her "I've located her, Ms. Ventress". Scanners showed a lone piece of the ships wing, flying off into space. Barriss was still standing on it with her magnetic boots.

Barriss stood, holding the blowtorch and spinning further away from the smugglers. Barriss didn't blink "Well, looks like the power couplings are now the least of my problems!"

Ventress pushed full power to the engines to head towards her "We're coming to get you, Barriss!" Ventress did not turn to face the others in the cockpit, but quickly wiped her eyes before anyone could notice.

 

Fin walked over to the airlock and dumped Ahsoka's electrically burnt body into it, closing the door. Ahsoka couldn't move. Her communicator sparked to life "Ahsoka!" Barriss called out "Ahsoka, are you ok?"

It hurt for Ahsoka to move her wrist closer "Barriss! You're alive! I saw Fin blast you.....I failed....I should have known this was a trap How could I have missed it?"

"I'm still here! Ahsoka, are you ok?" Barriss called out.

Ahsoka looked around, and knew what was about to happen "I need you to get back with Ventress...and get out of here."

Barriss struggled with the controls of her suit "Come on, come on, COME ON, boots!!! Release!" She deactivated the magnets on her boots, flying free from the shuttle debris. Next, she tried to stop spinning and stabilize herself with the air jets "Come onnn, come on!"

Ventress listened in as they flew around a maelstrom of droids "Vincent!" She harpied "Do you have a fix on Ahsoka!?"

Vincent scanned the smuggler's ship "Oh dear" he muttered "She's been shoved into an airlock" Ventress gritted her teeth.

Barriss also gasped, hearing Vincent on the comlink "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment "It's ok, Barriss. Get back with Ventress. Get out of here....."

Barriss stabilized herself in view of the distant smuggler ship. "Activate jets! FULL POWER!" A small screen appeared on Barriss' helmit, making beeping noises and doing a quick countdown to blast off. She could hear the jets warm up. Barriss faced the smuggler ship floating into a launch position "Guys, I have a plan...."

Ventress blasted towards the smuggler ship, Grievous and his fighters were in hot pursuit "I'm reading you, Barriss! We'll meet you at the rendezvous point!" Ventress got out of her seat and looked over at Riddick.

He knew they were about to pull a crazy-assed stunt. He jumped to the pilot seat "Get going!" he replied.

She rushed out of the cockpit and marched down the hall to a group of lockers. She opened one and grabbed a couple restraining belts and a grapple gun. She looked over at the Doctor, who waited to see what was up "Come with me, trenchcoat! I've got a plan!" He nodded, knowing they were in desperate straits as the ship continued to be rocked by laser blasts

Conradin and Lux coontinued to fire off at the swarm. It felt like two more would replace every one they shot down "This is nuts! Our shields won't last in this hailstorm!" Conradin grimaced.

Lux peered up from his position "You think maybe you could be a little less optimistic?"

Conradin looked up at him and shouted back "You trying to tell me we might actually WIN this? Where's the fun in THAT!?"

Ventress and the Doctor went into the cargo bay. "Stay here" She held him at the entrance "I'm going to position myself to grab the others. I just need you to open the hatch and close it after I grab the girls" She headed down to a support beam.

The Doctor went with her down into the cargo bay and gently grabbed one of the restraining belts "They both mean a lot to you, don't they?" he asked. Both of them buckled themselves to the ship, facing the back hatch.

She prepped her grapple gun quietly "Yes. You don't have to endanger yourself."

He looked at her and smiled "Oh, well....it's just the vacuum of space. I haven't known you for very long....but I can see in your eyes this is worth the risk. And that's good enough for me."

 

Some optional action music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2C4lFUpI_4U

Back on the Smuggler's ship, Ahsoka saw a yellow light flashing up above. The airlock was about to be activated. "Barriss, don't die for me. I'M the one who failed you...."

Barriss frowned "what are you talking about?"

"I know what I did to you....I know what happened with you and Master Unduli, and how you were abandoned....it's all my fault you fell....Please, don't die for me!" Ahsoka pleaded.

"How...?" Barriss felt horrified that not only did Ahsoka know, she carried the guilt.

Ahsoka just stared at the airlock door "You talk in your sleep, remember? I know what really happened...Forgive me."

Barriss listened as her jets roared to life. She felt the Beast within clawing to get out, but suddenly and finally realized what it meant to rage against the dying of the light. In an instant, she let go of the past "Would you just shut up! This is a rescue mission!" Her jets fired off, and she soared towards the Smuggler's ship.

"Don't give up on Hope, Ahsoka!" She called out desperately.

Ahsoka took a few deep breaths and steadied herself "I have less than 20 seconds. What is hope against the vacuum of space?"

Barriss looked forward, keeping her suit on course "You want to know what hope is? Hope....is the thing with feathers, that perches on the soul. It sings the tune without the words....and never stops at all...."

Ahsoka looked at her comlink and smiled "Since when did YOU become so poetic?"

Barriss stopped biting her lip. She couldn't hold back anymore "I learned from you."

 

Riddick was closing in behind Barriss now, and behind him, a swarm of vultures that tried to keep up. Riddick followed Barriss' fiery exhaust trail as she flew like a burning phoenix towards destiny.

Fin watched from the bridge as Barriss was spotted heading at them "Fire all forward batteries!! BURN her out of the sky!"

Barriss gasped a little as lasers started launching from the ship in front of her "You have got to be kidding!" She swerved to dodge several blasts. Instinctively, she grabbed for her light saber, the one given to her by Ahsoka. Without hesitation, her training kicked in. With perfect control, and a blade of bright blue flame in the dark of space, she flew into the heart of the assault in a straight line and deflected a multitude of shots.

"You go, girl!" Riddick raised an eyebrow, impressed. Many of the shots that would have hit the Sophonisba were also deflected as Barriss waved her weapon around like a dancing baton.

A red light flashed in Barriss' peripheral vision. She was almost out of fuel. It burned too fast and she was out of time. It was going to be close "Come onnnn, COME ONNNNN!" She focused on the airlock while deflecting large laser shots.

Time was up. Ahsoka closed her eyes "Whatever happens, Barriss.....just remember...." She leaned in to say one more thing. The doors opened. Ahsoka was sucked out into space.

Barriss heard the last words. In a last gesture of defiance, she threw her lightsaber like a javelin towards the bridge of the ship front windows. The saber shattered through the defenses. Captain Fin and his crew were shocked, then horrified as the glass barrier exploded, the vacuum now sucked at everything and everyone, and the strain on the ship became enormous.

Barriss focused all her energy and fuel on Ahsoka when the doors opened. But it was not enough. The fuel was gone, she floated past the head of the ship near the airlock. In a state of shock, she could see Ahsoka fly out in a gust, curled in a fetal position. Barriss' momentum came to a dreadful halt, 8 feet from her friend.

Every fiber of Ahsoka's body tried to pull her apart. Her insides churned to escape. Ahsoka turned with extreme chilled pain and looked at Barriss one more time. It was silent in space, but she could see Barriss screaming in tears trying to reach her, mouthing her name in the confines of her space suit. The strain on her eyes was too much. Ahsoka closed them as blood squeezed out of the veins, moisture spilt from her mouth rapidly, drying up her lips in the cold of space.

And sweetest hope in the Gale is heard  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little Bird  
That kept so many warm

 

"Full stop, Mr Riddick!" Vincent calculated. Riddick hit the afterburners to stop the ship on a Nemoidian dime.

Ventress held her grapple gun close "Do it!" The doctor aimed his device at the back hatch, opening it to a cacophony of wind and cold. The vacuum lifted the two of them off their feet, but the belts held them in place uncomfortably. She spotted Ahsoka and Barriss, but she only had time for one shot. The vultures zoned in.

 

The pressure and strain on Fin's bridge became too much. The hole in the windows ripped wider, and everything started to tear apart. Behind Barriss, the entire bridge exploded in a grand Deus Ex Machina of fire and light. The shock wave surged her forward to Ahsoka. Barriss grabbed her, and held on. Ventress found her one shot, and nailed it as Barriss held out a free arm to the grappling claw. Ventress pulled them in as the winds whipped around them.

The Doctor signaled the hatch to close, shouting over the chaos for Riddick to floor it. Riddick punched the acceleration on the engines, full tilt.

It was by the skin of their teeth. the explosion from the bridge engilfed the rest of the length of the smuggler ship, just behind the Sophinisba as it raced away. Vulture fighters, thinking they were able to unleash a killing blow, instead were caught up in the obliteration of the ship. Most droid fighters were vaporized trying to follow Riddick as he turned away from the big ship. One final explosion engulfed the smuggler ship completely, as Sophonisba soared away past chunks of debris.

Conradin and Lux shouted with excitement. They picked off a few more vultures "Well, Fuck me...we cleared them!" Conradin grinned in disbelief. He and Lux gave each other an ok signal.

"GORRAM JEDI!!!" Grievous cursed, punching a computer terminal when he realized they would escape after all.

 

"Prepping for light speed" Vincent had a bit of relief in his voice as Riddick put the ship into final position for the jump.

The Doctor unbuckled himself quickly and ran over to Ventress, who clutched Barriss and Ahsoka like a Mother to her kids after a storm "You alright?" he asked.

"I won't be better until she is!" Ventress ripped the belt off while he picked up and carried Barriss. She picked up and carried Ahsoka.

"To the med unit! ALLONS-Y!" They rushed to get the two stabilized.

Barriss and Ahsoka were placed on the two medical beds in the tiny med unit of the Sophonisba. Ventress slapped an oxygen mask of Tano, while the Doctor gave Barriss a few shots to bring her out of shock and numb the pain from her injuries. Both were covered in warm blankets.

Barriss looked over at Ahsoka. Their beds were inches apart, and she could see Ahsoka weakly open her bloodshot eyes. Blood leaked from them like tears, but Ahsoka reached over with one hand and just enough strength to hold Barriss'. "You're stronger than you think" she whispered. Barriss smiled. The Force had become strong in her again. She closed her wet eyes and leaned back on the pillow to rest

Ventress wrapped Ahsoka's head in gauze and bandages, applying an ointment to her exposed skin. The pain was there, but Ahsoka felt the stronger sense of the Force, and not just from Barriss.

Ventress, who had kept a short distance, glowing immensely in the Force without acknowledging it. Ahsoka raised her other hand and pulled Asajj to them. Ventress was not one to show too much emotion, In fact she almost never showed it. But being pulled into a hug by Ahsoka broke her resolve. She felt incredibly embarrassed at the uncontrollable tears pouring from her face. She buried her face away from anyone who could see the mighty Asajj Ventress fall in a different way. The Doctor was there, however, leaning against the door and smiling. He knew. This was a new path for Ventress, and that seeing all three of them safe allowed her the luxury of that rare feeling of Joy. 

 

The guys all peeked in to check on them. Even Vincent hovered behind them. Lux leaned over to the Doctor "How are they? Is Ahsoka ok?"

The Doctor smiled optimistically with a hushed voice "We pulled her out of a tight spot, or rather Ventress did. It'll be a few days to recover....but she is well" Everyone looked on with relief. The Doctor finally ushered everyone out to give the three of them some space "Come on boys, it's time for tea" he shut the door.

 

That evening, Barriss and Ahsoka slept in the med unit. Ventress leaned in a chair against the wall as the ship hummed through hyperspace to it's destination. All was quiet except for a few noises from machines monitoring the patients. Ahsoka suddenly had a spasm. She started to cry, and clawed at the air. It was a nightmare of the void, of cold space, and dead friends.

Barriss woke up and looked over. She got out of her bed in a graceful flurry as Ahsoka's breathing became panicked "Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here" She held Ahsoka close, using her calm voice to help the girl back to sleep. Even asleep, Ahsoka could hear her, a soothing reassurance in the subconcious. Ahsoka calmed down again, and fell back to rest without waking up.

Barriss kissed her forehead. "I've heard Hope in the chillest land, And on the strangest Sea. Yet, never, in Extremity. Hope asked a crumb of Me." she whispered. Barriss, looked down and smiled at the peace on Ahsoka's face. "Whatever happens, Ahsoka.....just remember...." She whispered one more thing in Ahsoka's ear. She rested next to her, sharing the pillow, and slept.

Ventress peeked one eye open, pretending to sleep. She looked for a second and closed her eye. They were going to be ok.


End file.
